therealxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood
The Brotherhood, also known as the Brotherhood of Bayville, was a group of teenage mutants gathered by Mystique on Magneto's orders, primarily as a counterpoint to Charles Xavier's X-Men. They were mostly outcasts and misfits. They lived together in a boarding house in Bayville, owned by Mystique, and attended the local high school, Bayville High School, where Mystique (as Principal Darkholme) was the principal. The original team consisted of: Lance Alvers (Avalanche), Todd Tolensky (Toad), Frederick Dukes (Blob) and Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver). Of these, Mystique recruited all of them except Quicksilver, who was added to the team by Magneto (Quicksilver's father) to serve as a spy and make sure that Mystique toed the line. Rogue also joined briefly, although soon left them and joined the X-Men when she learned that Mystique had lied to her. When Magneto was gathering mutants to Asteroid M, Mystique was left behind. Feeling betrayed, she vowed to take her revenge on Magneto, and led the remnants of the X-Men and Brotherhood to stop him. Following the destruction of Magneto's Asteroid M, Mystique disappeared, leaving the Brotherhood leaderless.They were temporarily joined by Boom Boom, formerly of the New Mutants, but she was forced out when Mystique returned and replaced by Wanda Maximoff (the Scarlet Witch), who shared Mystique's hatred for Magneto (as he had locked her up in a mental institution when she was a child). Mystique then infiltrated the X-Men disguised as Xavier (whom she had incapacitated elsewhere), and merged the X-Men with her Brotherhood. Mystique, still angry that Magneto betrayed her on Asteroid M, led the combined team of X-Men and Brotherhood to attack him. However, it was revealed that Quicksilver had still been a mole for Magneto and he defects, and Magneto's plan to reveal the existence of mutants to humanity is successful. At the same time, Blob was captured by the military along with several X-Men, and it was discovered that Mystique had been impersonating Xavier. Nevertheless, the X-Men and Brotherhood teamed up again temporarily to rescue their captured teammates, but when Mystique refused to reveal where she has hidden Xavier, Cyclops left her behind in military captivity while the others escaped, once again leaving the Brotherhood leaderless. At this time, the new principal of Bayville High, Principal Kelly, invited the Brotherhood back to school in the hopes that their presence would turn the school board against mutants, allowing him to expel the X-Men. However, this plan failed and the Brotherhood were kicked out once again. Wanda soon departed for a while to take vengeance on Magneto and her brother Pietro. The Brotherhood were hired by Magneto, through his agent Gambit, to stop her. They managed to rescue Pietro (with some help from Kitty and Rogue), who was then appointed by Magneto to be their new leader. Wanda eventually re-joined the Brotherhood after Magneto used Mastermind to alter her memories so that she no longer hated him. The Brotherhood's powers were among those absorbed by Rogue, under the control of Mesmero,9 and used to resurrect Apocalypse. When Magneto was apparently killed by Apocalypse, the Brotherhood were left yet again without direction. They attempted to pass themselves off as local heroes by staging disasters and then publicly saving people, and successfully manage to turn the locals against the X-Men. But when they cause a disaster that's too big to handle, the Brotherhood members all run away except for Lance, who helps the X-Men to contain the situation and promises that there will be no more heroics. In the final fight against Apocalypse and his Horsemen, the Brotherhood fought Magneto alongside Kitty's team in Mexico. In Charles Xavier's vision of the future, it was suggested that Pyro would eventually join the team. Paraphenalia: Equipment: None known. Transportation: Lance Alvers' jeep Weapons: None known.